


Contact

by CatchTheGhost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Cuddling, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-Sexual Intimacy, extreme fluff, lots of kisses, with a side of relationship establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheGhost/pseuds/CatchTheGhost
Summary: ... Jeonghan would still look down at the sleepy Joshua perfectly cuddled in his arms and think, “Worth it.”





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta Starchase!  
> (*´▽｀*)

Joshua barely walked into the room before he was all but tackled to the bed by Jeonghan. He only took a small second to insure that yes, the door was closed, before going back to his long-awaited prize of finally getting to cuddle up to his boyfriend after a long day of no contact. As they both settled themselves into each other’s arms they shared a moment, eyes quietly searching their faces for any signs of discontent before slowly starting the still-new acts of intimacy.

It wasn’t too long ago that they hadn’t even considered the idea of being together as a possibility. After years of living together the two thought it was freeing to be able to lightly tell each other “I love you!” as everyone said it openly to everyone else. But soon it felt stifling because the words seemingly weren’t received with the same amount of emotion they were given. Eventually Jeonghan took the final step and confessed fully to Joshua every feeling he had, exposing his true heart and hoping he wouldn’t be rejected.

Joshua was beyond shocked, less that Jeonghan truly loved him but more at the realization that that was the name for the strange, stirring emotions in Joshua’s own heart. Though Joshua accepted Jeonghan’s feelings immediately, it was still some time before Joshua was confident enough to express them back. But when he did Jeonghan openly accepted him as they shared their very first kiss.

But it would seem the two still weren’t quite on the same page, as they began exclusively sharing hotel rooms when the group traveled. It was frustrating at first for Jeonghan, as he saw it that they shouldn’t be shy about touching each other’s bodies now that they were together, but Joshua didn’t hold the same view. From his perspective, they didn’t need that kind of physical relationship until later on when it was safer for them to do so. It seemed to Jeonghan he simply didn’t want to be touched.

Eventually, this disparity led to a very necessary conversation (Joshua refused to call it a fight) about expectations from both of them. It ended with Joshua holding back tears because Jeonghan just didn’t understand, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to touch him, as a matter of fact he very much did. The truth was he was afraid if they went too far they wouldn’t be able to step back from it and it could end in a scandle or worse for them.

The confession of fear startled Jeonghan, as he hadn’t even considered the future and had only been thinking of the present. After an apology and kisses to make it better they finally came to an understanding based on limits set on how far Joshua felt safe to go. Anything beyond that could be discussed later, in the future, and how strangely warm that idea made Jeongha feel. That although they weren’t doing much now, it insured that they did have a future. Together.

Of course, this development didn’t go unnoticed from the rest of Seventeen, and soon enough they had Seungcheol lecturing them on being too physical during broadcasts or even during live streams. It wasn’t until individual members began coming to him with very specific accounts of inappropriate touching that he decided to put his foot down and start issuing orders of No Contact. They could talk and interact like normal, but no physical touching. The members however didn’t know about their self-imposed limits or the fact that the two hadn’t done a single thing even remotely 19+, they were only assuming that what they were seeing was just the tip of the iceberg, not the full extent of it.

Jihoon, the grumpy little squirrel who detested skinship more than anyone else, even believed it necessary to sit the two of them apart in group shots. He even told them earlier that day that they could sit together but only if they swore to keep their hands to themselves. In a surprisingly petty response, Joshua went so far as to sit on his hands. And Jeonghan, the little shit, did it too.

It was with these memories in mind that Jeonghan, having successfully gotten Joshua in his arms after a long 18 hour day of being denied, finally relaxed. Knowing that there were limits meant he knew exactly what to expect, and in the life of an idol that held an unmeasurable amount of comfort. Comfort that they could find in each other.

Little kisses were shared as they started moving around each other, hands stroking down sides as they melted into the embrace. A gentle nudge had Joshua falling open on his back, arms reaching for Jeonghan to pull him in. Jeonghan was careful to place one knee between Joshua’s as he leaned forward to kiss him again, arms bracketing him and making him feel surrounded and safe.

Jeonghan passed his hand down Joshua’s chest, letting it rest on the exposed skin of his hip before cautiously slipping the tips of his fingers just under the band of his pants. The tiny gasp that broke their kiss was quickly replaced with a scoff. A light pinch to the back of Jeonghan’s hand was punishment for his attempt at teasing the edge of Joshua’s limits.

However, it didn’t quite stop him from trying again. Moving to lay on his side, he pulled Joshua in an attempt to switch their previous positions, but in his pull he (“Accidentally, I swear!”) dragged the side of Joshua’s shirt almost all the way up, exposing more than half of his flat stomach. A soft, heavenly sound was quickly bitten off, and it was the only warning Jeonghan got before Joshua reeled back and swatted his shoulder in annoyance.

Despite this, little giggles escaped them both as Joshua readjusted his shirt and finally lied down across his chest. Finally having the upper hand he pressed their lips together, testing his own boundaries by letting his lips part and allowing Jeonghan to deepen the kiss freely. He only felt safe doing this when he knew he could pull back if it became too much.

Only after some time did Jeonghan seem to finally have his fill of loving his boyfriend and he relented, breaking the kiss with a little hum. Their deep breaths merged as they gazed at each other to the point of flustering embarrassment as Joshua redirected his attention. His kisses became softer as he began to scatter them down Jeonghan’s throat and collar bone before finally resting his head on his shoulder.

For a while they simply laid like that, arms wrapped gently around each other, Joshua listening to the sound of Jeonghan’s heart beat, Jeonghan listening to Joshua’s slowly calming breath. Both little melodies mixed as they gradually slowed, neither of them wanting to move to disrupt the peace of just having each other so close.

The moment ended though as another member came to knock on the door for something. With a great put upon sigh Jeonghan gently placed his drowsy boyfriend on the bed and answered the door. One of the greatest benefits of their limits was the ability to stop what they were doing at any given moment and still appear almost completely innocent.

The member who interrupted them turned out to be Jihoon, looking for something misplaced. He was suspicious of Jeonghan but with Joshua apparently asleep (and fully clothed) and no true evidence beyond still-flushed faces and kiss bitten lips, he simply left with a sigh of, “Yah, these hyungs...”

Somehow the info would reach Seungcheol and the boys would find themselves faced with another no-contact order for the next schedule. Of this Jeonghan was sure, and once again sighed loudly as he carelessly threw himself back on the bed. Joshua, despite seeming to be already out of it, wasn’t bothered by the jostling and quickly readjusted himself to fit perfectly against Jeonghan’s side once more.

Despite the impending order, Jeonghan would still look down at the sleepy Joshua perfectly cuddled in his arms and think, “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at Catch-The-Ghosts-Art to chat about k-pop. ^_^ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
